Ahku IX
by MadScientistV
Summary: I own nothing but the name of the planet! After visiting a planet called Ahku IX, the crew begins to act like bunnies in heat, including McCoy and Spock! Will Captain Kirk survive the headache! Rated M for sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

Kirk rubbed his temples as the headache he knew was coming on hit him like a ton of bricks. Three days ago they'd escaped the planet called Ahku IX. They had received a distress call from Ahku IX, and when Spock and he descended down to find out what was going on, they'd landed in a field of roses and lilies. Spock's scanner had revealed strange hormones emitting from the flowers and the two soon began to get dizzy and very hot. And that was only after two hours of being on the planet. After they were beamed back up on the Enterprise, Spock found out that the planet was about to erupt; and they'd barely escaped with a scratch.

Now, three days later, everywhere Kirk turned, a couple was making out in the corridor or having sex in an empty room. Bones and Spock were at each other's throats more than usual, and that didn't help with Kirk's constant on-coming painful headaches. Looking down at his navigators, he saw Chekov and Sulu eyeing each other like predators. He cleared his throat and glared at them before they returned to their duties. Sighing, he pressed the comm. button on his chair and waited for Bones to reply. He waited a long time. A much… much… longer time that McCoy usually took.

"McCoy."

Kirk knitted his brows at the hoarse, out-of-breath tone in his friend's voice. "Bones… are you alright?"

"… Huh? No! No! I'm fine!"

"You and Spock haven't been fighting again have you?"

"No! Spock isn't here! I don't know where that smart-ass – ow! Vulcan is!"

Kirk frowned when the doctor yelped and hissed at someone to 'stop that!'. "Well… Spock isn't on the Bridge and he isn't answering the comm. in his quarters. The only other place I know him to be is the lab."

"Don't know what ta tell ya, Jim."

"Anyways… that's not why I called you."

McCoy took a moment to reply. "What's wrong, Jim?"

"I'm getting another headache. Would you send something up to the Bridge?"

"Sure! No problem!"

Kirk heard Spock's voice under McCoy's and shook his head. He didn't want to know what Spock and McCoy were doing. "And send Spock to the Bridge when you finish with him. Kirk out." The Captain would have loved to see McCoy's face when he had said that.

Bones stared down at the comm. on his desk, mouth agape and eyes wide. "How the hell did Jim know you're here?!"

Spock's lips did something akin to a smile. "Our friend is wiser than you give him credit, Doctor."

McCoy glared at the Vulcan standing close behind him. "I give him more credit than he deserves, Spock. But I didn't think he knew you're here in my office kissing me like a teenaged hormone driven boy!"

Spock raised an eyebrow before roughly pinning the doctor down on his desk. Bones winced and hissed 'watch it!'. The two stared at each other with equal ferocity and lust, like two predators after the same meal. Lust flowed through their veins as they panted against each other's lips. Bones could feel the heat from Spock's body radiating on his own, and it made his erection twitch with interest.

Slowly, Spock leaned closer to the doctor, licking his lips briefly. One of Bones' hands raised and roughly grabbed the back of Spock's neck and pulled him down into a violent kiss. Their teeth clipped against each other as their tongues pressed tightly together, sending their blood rushing to their cores. A moan sounded into the air, but neither knew from whom it came. Their bodies pressed tightly together, and McCoy pulled away from the kiss, panting as if he'd just run ten miles.

Spock stared down at him, flushed lightly and panting just as heavily. McCoy tensed when the door to his office beeped, but Spock just leaned down and bit his neck. McCoy winced, jumping slightly. "Get… off me… you elf-eared, smart-ass Vulcan!" He muttered and shoved the Vulcan away. Spock glared at him, but turned away when a nurse walked in after the Doctor called out 'enter'.

"Doctor, what should I take the Captain for his headache?" She asked innocently.

McCoy cleared his throat. "Just… take him some pain killers." He replied.

The nurse glanced at Spock before nodding and leaving the room. Spock turned back to McCoy, glaring, as if daring him to leave. The doctor fixed his clothes.

"If you'll excuse me Spock, I have a cure I need to work on. And I believe our dear friend wishes to see you on the bridge."

"We will continue this later… Leonard." Spock rasped deeply.

McCoy shivered. "Mn hm. Of course we will Spock." He said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Backing away, he left a very angry, very aroused, and very passionate Vulcan in his office.

Spock watched him leave, glaring at his back and let out a sound very frighteningly like a growl. Composing himself, he marched out of the room, then out of the medical lab and stepped onto the lift. "Bridge." The lift started up and seconds later he stepped off and onto the bridge.

Kirk smiled when Spock appeared at his side. "Mr. Spock, nice to see you for the first time today."

"Forgive me Captain, I have been busy studying the plants we collected from Ahku IX."

The captain smiled. "No need to apologize as long as you haven't been fighting or making out with Bones."

Spock held down a blush. "Of course not Captain."

"So, have you learned anything new from those plants?"

"Yes, Captain. The plants do not emit just normal hormones, but only lust and passion. These hormones can be either breathed in by spores, or absorbed through the skin by what the plants secret." Kirk stared at him, but he continued. "When absorbed or inhaled, lust that is hidden is surfaced and made stronger so you cannot hold back."

"You're serious?" A raised eyebrow answered his question. "Of course you are, you never joke." The captain sighed. "Wonderful! So now I have a crew of horny rabbits?"

Spock stared at him momentarily. "Precisely Captain."

"And you and Bones aren't helping me as long as you keep going at each other's throats!"

Spock held down another blush and hid the red bruise on the side of his neck. "I do not understand your reasoning, Captain."

Kirk raised an eyebrow. "You two are fighting like cats and dogs!" Spock raised an eyebrow. "Anyways… is Bones working on a cure?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Great. I want you to stay with him and help." He paused. "And try not to annoy each other."

Spock opened his mouth to protest, but something else entirely came out. "Of course Captain. I would love to help him." And he turned on his heel and stepped back on the lift. "Medical Bay."

Kirk watched him, eye brow raised. "Never knew he would be so excited to help Bones with something." He muttered and turned back in his seat.

Spock entered the medical lab and saw Bones bent over a table examining the DNA of one of the plants. He smirked when he saw they were alone and locked the door, surprised when McCoy still hadn't acknowledged him. Silently, he walked up behind the doctor, breathing in his scent. With his Vulcan senses, he could smell Bones' heat and arousal; and it made him even more aroused.

Bones stared through the lens of his microscope. He knew if he could learn the process of the plants' hormones, he could reverse it or destroy it entirely; but that could take hours, days even. He knitted his brows when the light beneath him grew darker and his body temperature rose suddenly. "Did it just get hotter?" The doctor muttered and stood straight, hands flat on the table. A body pressed against his back and hands he recognized as Spock's placed themselves atop his, pinning them down. "I knew I felt the heat of an aroused Vulcan." He muttered.

"Very funny, Doctor." Spock rasped into his ear. "But you're in the same predicament. I could smell your arousal from the door."

"Did it turn you on, or is that your phaser pressing into my ass?" McCoy asked with sarcasm.

"I'm surprised Doctor. Not just an hour ago, you wouldn't let me stop kissing you until the Captain interrupted us."

"Thank the heavens he did. I needed that wake up call."

"I'm hurt, Doctor."

"You hurt, Spock? And here I thought Vulcans hid their feelings." Bones smirked.

"You do always tell me to show my feelings more… Leonard."

McCoy shivered. He saw Spock's hands move removed them from over top his and reach down to his thighs, rubbing and caressing softly. He tensed. "Wouldn't you prefer a woman, Spock?"

"Why would it matter?"

"To give you an heir or whatever! I don't know!"

Spock's hands paused in their roaming and the Vulcan had to calm himself before speaking. "Doctor, do you know why the plants make a person go after a certain other person, and not a certain group of persons?"

Bones blinked. "What are you talking about, Spock?"

"Take Sulu and Chekov for example. Rather than going after two or more people, Chekov only wants Sulu; and vice versa. The Captain, he is unaffected by the spores in the air of the Enterprise."

McCoy stood there. "So?"

"Do you know why that is?"

"… Should I?"

"Would you like to know?" Spock whispered.

Bones swallowed. "Y-Yes."

Spock's voice returned back to its calm and composed professional tone. "The pollen does not only make us lustful, but it enhances the lust we have for someone, giving us the ability to show our feelings and make them known."

"… So… you're saying… if we have hidden feelings even we don't know about, the pollen we inhale brings those feelings to the surface?" Bones asked.

"Precisely, Doctor." Spock smirked, reaching down and gripping the tent in McCoy's pants. McCoy moaned, bucking his hips. "I am, least to say, surprised at my hidden feelings for you…. Leonard." Spock whispered in a hoarse tone, his hot breathing blowing against McCoy's ear.

Bones glanced back at the Vulcan. "Me too." He muttered with sarcasm. Spock gripped him tighter. "Ow! Stop that!"

"Take my feelings seriously, Doctor." The Vulcan said.

"Do you know how hard that is to do, Spock? We fight all the time!"

"You obviously return my feelings, Doctor, considering you are not fighting against my touches, rather getting harder."

"Feelings? Why would I have feelings for you?! You annoy me to hell!"

Spock looked hurt for a moment; but it was soon replaced with anger, and he tightened his fist on McCoy's erection. "Think about it Leonard! Why do we argue so much?!"

Bones winced and reached down to grab Spock's wrist. "Don't do that!"

Spock released his tight hold. "Leonard, do you know how to deal with your feelings?"

McCoy looked back at him as if Spock had grown two heads. "… Come again?"

"Please answer the question, Doctor." Spock sighed.

"Of course I do!"

Spock raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Think of it this way… when people do not know how to deal with their feelings, they argue or fight with the one they like. In our situation, we argue so much, the crew seems to think we are sexually frustrated."

McCoy blushed. "I am not!" He stood there a moment. "You're telling me that since I do not seem to know what to do about my feelings, I resort to arguing with you?"

"Precisely."

"Have you lost your mind, Spock?"

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

"I am a grown man! I know how to deal with my feelings! Maybe it's you who resorts to arguing with me!"

"Good point, Doctor." Spock tilted his head some. "You are in denial."

"I deny nothing!"

"Really?" Spock asked. Roughly, he spun the doctor around and kissed him violently.

McCoy's eyes widened; but almost immediately, he kissed back, his hands reaching to hold the back of Spock's head, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Moaning, he pressed his body tightly into Spock's, moaning louder when they're erections rubbed together. Spock's hands reached 'round to Bones' back, hugging him closer.

"Wait… Spock, stop." McCoy panted, leaning back against the table.

"No." Spock muttered into Bones' neck, his voice dangerously passionate.

McCoy flushed slightly and began pushing against Spock's chest. "This isn't… right. You should mate with a female Vulcan… not a human male."

Spock froze and slowly, he pulled away. "And what gives you the right to tell me whom I should mate with?"

McCoy glared at the Vulcan. "It's common sense Spock!" Spock stared at him. "Listen… I'm honored by your feelings, but don't you want to have a family one day, Spock? A little girl with blue eyes and blonde pig-tails?" At the raised eyebrow, McCoy understood his mistake. "The ideal daughter has blue eyes and blonde pig tails." He muttered. Spock nodded his understanding. "What I'm saying is, don't you want to be a father someday?"

"I'm more concerned with having a lover at the moment than a child. And I love you, Leonard." Spock's voice was full of truth and sincerity. He reached up and cupped McCoy's cheek. "Please, I know you feel the same. Let me be with you."

McCoy blushed heatedly and stepped to the side, out of Spock's reach. He shook his head, eyes closed tightly. "I-I'm sorry Spock. But… as long as my mind is clouded by these spores, I can't." Turning, he quickly walked out of the room, leaving behind a confused, depressed and lonely Vulcan.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

The water was warm as it sprayed down on Bones' naked body. He sighed. After the argument and Spock's sudden love confession, he felt the terrible need for a shower. After being so close to Spock, he felt very hot and very aroused. 'What the hell was Spock thinking, making such a confession as that to me?' Bones snorted. "Some Vulcan intellect if he can't tell real feelings from implanted feelings because of some stupid flower." The doctor leaned against his shower wall. "Of course I like him. He's my friend." Bones muttered. The doctor blinked, a thoughtful look crossing his mind. 'Well... of course he's my friend. That's a given.' The doctor thought. 'Even though we argue a lot, we still take care of and protect each other. We both care deeply about Jim.' Sighing, he shut the water off and grabbed a towel to dry himself off with. After dressing, he walked into his room to comb his hair quickly and then left to go to his office. He'd rejected Spock; for the time being at least. Stepping onto the lift, he leaned against the wall. "... I doubt Spock is going to give up very easily." He muttered.

As Spock sat at his station and stared at his screen, he felt dejected and depressed. He didn't let it show though. He put on a mask of calm and collective. As he thought about McCoy's response to his love confession, he decided he would show the good doctor that they belonged together. Holding back a smile and a sigh, he continued working so as to not worry the Captain.

Kirk stared at Spock worriedly. The Vulcan had entered the Bridge so quietly; he hadn't even noticed Spock until minutes after he had sat down. Raising a brow, he remembered he'd told Spock to go help Bones come up with a cure. "Mr. Spock?"

Spock turned in his seat and looked at Jim. "Yes, Captain?"

"How's the cure coming along?"

Spock stared at him a moment, as if contemplating his answer. "Ah... The doctor and I..." Spock paused, swallowing some.

"Bones and you.... what?"

"We... had a... argument." The Vulcan said slowly.

The captain sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Over what, Mr. Spock?"

Spock swallowed again, averting his eyes momentarily before looking back at his friend. "Over the... effects of the pollen."

Kirk narrowed his eyes some. "Spock... you're stuttering. Is something the matter?"

'I don't know if I would be able to tell Jim of my feelings for Doctor McCoy.' Spock thought. "Captain, may we speak somewhere privately later tonight?"

Captain Kirk blinked slightly in surprise. "Certainly, Spock. We can talk over chess."

Spock nodded in relieve and consent. "Thank you, Captain." He said and turned his seat back to his station. Not happy with his friend's response, Kirk stood up and announced that he was going to go to medical bay to check on any sick crew members. Spock's head jerked up. 'Medical bay? Why would the captain be going there?' He thought and turned to ask his question, but Kirk was already on the lift. 'Not good.'

Bones sat at his desk working on a report for a sick patient, although the report was black. Spock's sudden confession of love was taking up his mind; and Bones didn't like it when he couldn't work. If one thing was on his mind all day, it drove him crazy. The doctor closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He was starting to get a headache. The door to medical bay opened and McCoy heard very familiar footsteps. He groaned. 'Damn it Spock. Can't you leave me alone for an hour at least?' He thought when the door to his office opened. "Spock, I really don't want to talk to you right now." He said.

"I'm glad I'm not Spock then."

Bones looked up. "Ah... Captain. Forgive me. I thought you were-"

"Spock I know." The captain raised an eyebrow and walked further into the room, hands behind his back. "I know you two argue a lot, but I don't think I've ever heard of you telling Spock that you don't want to talk to him. As far as I can see, you two rather enjoy your frequent bantering."

Bones leaned back in his seat, dropping his pen. "We don't banter! We... discuss intelligent... matters." The doctor said slowly.

"Uh huh. And Scotty sees them as lovers' quarrels." Kirk grinned as McCoy blushed and went silent. "Leonard... I'm rather worried about Mr. Spock." Kirk said suddenly as he looked at McCoy's framed degrees and awards.

"And why would that be, Jim?"

"He's been acting... strange... as of late. You don't think this lust pollen is having a negative effect on his Vulcan blood do you?" The captain turned to the doctor; his eyes shining with worry and hope that his first officer was not in any kind of danger.

McCoy sighed and stood, picking up the file. "I assure you Captain; I was worried as well and conducted a few tests on Spock. I can guarantee that the lust pollen, as you called it, is not having a negative effect."

"That's good."

"But I do understand your reasoning that our Vulcan friend has been acting odd. Everyone is." McCoy muttered and walked around his desk to the filing cabinet. He opened it up and fingered through tabs until he found the one he needed and slipped the file in. "You seem to be one of the only ones not being effected, Jim."

"And why am I not being effected, Doctor?"

"Do you have someone you like?" He saw a thoughtful look cross Jim's face before the captain uttered a negative. "Well, there's your answer."

Jim blinked and tilted his head curiously. "Does that mean Spock and yourself have people you like?"

McCoy blushed. "Apparently." He looked to the side slightly angrily.

"Heavens... Spock has a crush on someone?"

"I know. I was surprised myself."

"Do you know who it is?"

The doctor stood still a moment before walking over to his desk and leaning against the edge. "... Jim..."

Kirk knew the tone in Leonard's voice and immediately became alert. "What is it, Leonard?" He whispered and walked over to his friend.

McCoy rubbed his hands together nervously. "Can I ask you something that has nothing to do with Spock and myself?"

The captain raised an eyebrow. "Was I worried for no reason?" He asked.

"J-Just hear me out, please."

"Alright." Jim said and sat next to Leonard. "I'm listening."

"Alright... well... h-have you... ever had someone you've known a long time... suddenly confess their love to you?" McCoy asked.

Kirk blinked and stared at McCoy for a moment in thought. "Once or twice I think. Why? Has one of your nurses done that?"

"No! Heavens no!" Bones exclaimed. He sighed. "I think Spock is letting the pollen get to him."

Kirk looked at Bones suspiciously. "Why do you say that?"

"Well... Jim... I'm going to tell you something... but... don't let Spock know I told you this."

The captain folded his hands over his lap to show that he was willing to continue listening. "Alright. I won't tell him."

"Okay... you know how a few hours ago, Spock and I were conducting tests on the flowers he brought onto the ship from Ahku IX, and while we were working, the pollen began to take effect, right?" Jim nodded his affirmation. "Well... while we were conducting the tests... Spock began to act strange."

"Strange how?"

"He kept staring at me like I was his prey!" McCoy yelled and stood up. "H-He would occasionally touch me, like on the arm or the hand! I think he even brushes against my butt once!" Kirk tried not to chuckle. "And-and then, he would start to stand closer to me than usual!" The doctor began to pace. "And that's when I noticed!"

"... Noticed what?"

"I felt hot!"

"... Hot? Hot how?"

"You know... hot! F-From the inside."

"As in... sexually hot?"

McCoy blushed and covered his face. "Yes. And it was only around Spock."

"How do you know it was only around Spock?"

"Well... I had to take a break at one point. I began to over-heat so I stepped outside for a few minutes. As soon as I was apart from him, I felt more relaxed and cool. So, after I felt better, I went back into the lab and as soon as my eyes met Spock's that heat came back full force."

"Fascinating." Kirk muttered and cleared his throat when McCoy glared at him.

The doctor stopped pacing and began rubbing his temples. "When you called me for pain medication for your headache, did you realize how long I took to answer." The captain nodded with a hint of annoyance to his facial expression. "Well... Spock and I were having a make out session."

The captain's eyes widened. "Y-You and... and Spock were making out?!"

"Yes. It happened so suddenly. One minute we were arguing about how the plants create offspring, and the next he's kissing me! I tried to force him off, but I was pinned to the table and suddenly I was kissing back." Leonard sighed and leaned against the desk again. "After you called, I sent Spock up to you to report and I had hoped he would stay up there so I could calm down, but then he came back to the lab. He tried kissing me again, but I was able to fend him off; and then we got into this argument and out of nowhere, that damn Vulcan confesses his love to me! And he's convinced that I love him too!"

Kirk pursed his lips in amusement and surprise. "... Wow." He muttered.

"I don't know what to do Jim!" McCoy groaned, hiding his face. "If it had been one of my nurses, it would be a hell of a whole easier to handle... but Spock... and a male Vulcan no less!"

"Well... what'd you tell him?"

"Of course I told him that he was out of his mind!"

Kirk raised an eyebrow. "Well... I'm sure that helped his self-esteem."

McCoy blushed ashamed. "Well... I also told him that he's under the effect of the pollen."

"Mm hmm."

"Jim..." The doctor whispered. "Look at where I'm coming from here. I'm divorced, I've got a daughter, and not to mention I'm a human male. Don't you think Spock deserves a woman at the least to give him a child?"

Jim smiled. "No offense, Leonard, but I don't think its up to you to decide what Spock deserves. If Spock loves you, that's how Spock feels." The captain stood up. "If you ask me Bones, I think you should give Spock a chance."  
Bones blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah! After all... I think you and Spock would make a cute couple!"

"JAMES T. KIRK!" Bones yelled, blushing a hot red.

The captain laughed and dodged a punch thrown at his arm. "Come on, Bones. Think about it. You only feel hot when you're around Spock, you feel Spock deserves better than you, and even though you two argue a lot, you still worry about each other when one or the other is hurt or missing. He gets under your skin with everything he says and does, but you argue with him even though he's right, so that he'll look at you and hear your voice only." Jim smiled. "Its rather cute actually. Kind of like the boy who has a crush on the girl, so he bullies her all the time."

Bones stared at his friend in disbelief. "So you agree with Spock that I love him?!"

Kirk sighed and put a hand on Bones' shoulder. "I think you love him and care a lot about him, Leonard." McCoy sighed. He stood and stepped around Kirk to go to the door to his office. Kirk followed him out. "Just give him a chance, Bones. It may be the best choice you make."

"You really think so?"

Jim smiled and nodded. "Give it some thought, but don't take too long thinking about it. I don't think Spock will wait very long for you before he makes another move. We both know he can be pretty aggressive."

The doctor snorted. "Tch. Yeah, I know."

The captain smirked and patted McCoy's shoulder before leaving. The doctor watched his Captain leave and he let out a heavy sigh. Reaching a hand up, he scratched at his neck, tilting his head back and grunting when he felt a pop. That felt good, the doctor thought and walked out of his office. Maybe he would give Spock a chance. Thoughts about Spock circled the doctor's mind as he went to check on current patients. Staring down at a scanner that showed a high fever, he figured maybe he would have a private dinner with Spock. One of the nurses stared at Bones as he wrote a quick prescription for the patient and moved onto the next. She looked at another nurse and they shared a questioning gaze with each other.

'Spock's a vegetarian.' McCoy thought while staring at another scanner. 'Maybe I could make a nice garden salad with spaghetti and tomato sauce. Does Spock even like Italian food?' His brows furrowed in thought. 'Or maybe we should just have a nice relaxing evening of snacks and wine. I can make a delicious fruit salad.' He moved onto the next patient, handing the scanner to the nurse next to him. She took the scanner.

"Doctor?"

"Hn?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

McCoy turned to her. "Do you know if Spock likes Italian foods?"

The nurse blinked. "I know he's a vegetarian." She muttered softly. "Why do you ask?"

McCoy shook his head. "No reason. Just... curious." He muttered in return and walked to the next biobed. He picked up a scanner and scanned the patient. 'I wonder if Spock has ever tried chocolate with fruit. Would he like it? Does he even like chocolate?' The doctor pursed his lips as he made his decision. 'Alright! May as well go ahead and ask!' He turned to his nurse and told her what to do before leaving sick bay. The nurse stared after him surprised.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Whoooo Chapter 3! Oh yeah! ^^ LEMON in this chapter! No sex, just some heavy petting! *drool* Anywho! I own nothing!

Ch. 3

McCoy stood next to Kirk's chair, glancing at Spock occasionally. Each time he gained the courage to walk up to Spock, the Vulcan would look at him and the doctor would lose his nerve and change his mind. Spock was confused by this interaction between them. McCoy would call his name, stare at him momentarily when he would look at the doctor, but the doctor would not say anything. Kirk was confused as well, but he just thought maybe McCoy was taking his advice and gaining the courage to ask Spock out. It was curious that the doctor would do it on the bridge in front of the other officers. Finally, McCoy mentally smacked himself and approached Spock.

"Mr. Spock."

Spock turned in his seat and looked up at Bones. "Yes, Doctor?"

Bones gulped and took a deep breath. "Would you join me in my quarters for drinks tonight?"

Kirk blinked and turned his gaze to Spock, who stared up at Bones with a hint of surprise in his eyes. 'Well… it's a start.' The captain thought and looked back at the screen in front of him showing the stars and blackness around them.

"It would be a pleasure to, Doctor." Spock replied.

McCoy straightened his back. "Very well, I will see you in my quarters at 2000 hours."

Spock nodded and watched McCoy climbed onto the lift. He glanced at the rest of the crew, who were all also very confused.

"Well… that went well if I do say so myself." Kirk said, smiling at Spock.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Indeed." He replied and turned back in his seat to continue working.

For the rest of the day, Bones continued to check on his patients and decided what to make for Spock that evening. When the evening approached, he took to his rooms, showered, dressed casually and made a nice fruit salad, prepared some chocolate and fresh fruit as well as some brandy. As eight o'clock approached, McCoy began to feel very nervous, as if he were a teenaged boy going on a date with a beautiful girl again. His door beeped, signaling someone is at it and he opened it.

"On time, of course, Spock?" McCoy asked.

"It would be illogical, and rude, to be late when you set a specific time for me to be here." Spock said.

McCoy felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance that Spock was, once again, correct. 'And he says I'm in love with him.' The doctor thought. "Come on in, Spock." He said and stepped aside to allow Spock admittance into his chambers.

Spock's eyebrow rose in interest at the smell of fruit. "Your room smells… interesting."

McCoy snorted. "I made a fruit salad for us to eat with some brandy."

"Ah. That was thoughtful of you, Doctor." Spock nearly smiled.

"Well… I know most Vulcans are vegetarians." McCoy said and led Spock into the sitting area. He poured them both a glass of brandy and then brought two bowls of fruit salad into the sitting area. "You don't have to eat it if you don't want to…" The doctor muttered and sipped his brandy.

"Why would I not? You fixed it for me didn't you?" Spock asked.

The doctor sighed, holding down a blush. "… Yes.'

Spock picked up his fork and stabbed a pineapple and then ate it. His eyebrows rose in appreciation. McCoy watched him, feeling his heart swell with warmth. He watched Spock start to eat the rest of it and he couldn't help but smile at how cute the Vulcan seemed, closing his eyes and chewing slowly, savoring the flavor of the fruits. Slowly, the doctor began to eat as well and they spent the next few hours talking about work and occasionally debating and arguing about petty little things.

McCoy was warmly tipsy, and he found himself admiring Spock's features. The Vulcan wasn't the most handsome man on the ship, but he had his own handsome features. His short black hair that looked so soft and silky and his slightly pouty lips that McCoy had had the pleasure of tasting earlier that day; and his large nose that was perfect for an Eskimo kiss. The doctor's hands have also had the pleasure of feeling Spock's chest that felt hard in all the right places.

"Doctor?"

Bones' eyes widened and he realized he had gone into his own fantasy world. "Ah… yes, Mr. Spock?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

Bones lowered his glass. "I'm listening."

"Why did you invite me here tonight?"

'Crap… damn Vulcan.' McCoy thought. He shrugged and decided to say the first thing that came to mind. "I was rather mean earlier today, so I wanted to make it up to you."

Spock's eyes seemed to have lost a bit of the brightness that had gathered through the evening. "I see…"

McCoy felt his heart twinge. "Mr. Spock, have you ever had fruit dipped in chocolate?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I've never heard of such a thing."

Bones grinned and stood from his seat. "I'll be right back." He said and walked into his small kitchen. Spock watched him go and waited for a few minutes before the doctor returned with a bowl of melted chocolate and another bowl of cool fruit. Spock stared at the melted chocolate. "Here…" McCoy said and picked up a cherry by the stem and dipped the small circular fruit into the chocolate and twirled it a bit before bringing it to Spock's mouth. The Vulcan glanced at his companion before leaning forward and taking the cherry into his mouth. McCoy pulled the stem off and watched Spock chew the fruit and heard him make a soft sound of approval. The doctor shuddered at the sound. "Did you like it?"

"It is a very delicious delicacy indeed, Doctor."

The doctor grinned. "Yeah, you get nutrients and the sweet taste of chocolate all at once!"

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow. "Fascinating."

After that, the two continued eating the fruit and chocolate and drinking their brandy while conversing like old friends. Midnight came around and McCoy was still pleasantly tipsy, whereas Spock was still sober.

"Spock, I had a nice chat with Jim today."

"Did you?"

"Yeah, I told him about what happened between us."

Spock's eyes widened in surprise. "You did?"

Bones nodded. "Don't worry; he thinks we're perfect for each other." Spock's cheeks turned green. "Anyways… I told him about how I thought you deserved a woman, and you know what he told me?"

"What did Jim tell you?"

"He said… that… it wasn't my place to decide what you deserve and that if I'm so worried about not being right for you, that I must have some deep feelings for you." McCoy sighed, setting his brandy on a table. Spock stared at him. "You know what else he said? He said that us arguing all the time is like a boy picking on a girl that he likes on the playground because he doesn't know how to handle his feelings."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying Doctor McCoy?"

Bones blinked some. "I guess… I'm saying… that I'm willing to give you a chance."

Spock's lips twitched some and he smiled. Standing, he put his glass on the table and then pulled McCoy up from his chair. Bones yelped rather undignified and he fell into Spock's chest. Shaking the dizziness from his head, he looked up at Spock to ask him why the hell he did that, only to close his mouth at the warm smile on Spock's lips and the loving gaze in the Vulcan's eyes. The doctor felt himself blush and look down in embarrassment, which Spock found rather adorable. He put a hand on McCoy's cheek and gently forced him to look back at him.

Bones blushed when he saw Spock's face coming closer to his, but he allowed the short, sweet kiss. When the Vulcan pulled away, Bones stared up at him. Clearing his throat, he gently pulled himself away. "Yes, well... don't let this go to your heard. I'm not guaranteeing anything." He muttered.

Spock smiled. "Of course not." He said and hugged the doctor close again.

Bones let out a soft grunt, but allowed Spock to hold him close for a few minutes. He found himself rather enjoying the warmth of the Vulcan's body against his. The doctor closed his eyes slowly and leaned into Spock's embrace. Sighing softly, he allowed another kiss, and then another, and then another. Kiss after kiss, McCoy was beginning to lose himself to Spock's lips. His body grew warmer and his pants grew tighter. Pressing against the Vulcan, he wrapped his arms around Spock's neck and kissed him deeper, one hand petting Spock's hair and the other gripping the back of his shirt. Spock's arms tightened around McCoy's waist, a hand daring to descend to the doctor's ass and gripping one cheek.

McCoy's body jumped at that action, but it only made him harder; and he whimpered as Spock's tongue shoved into his mouth and danced against his. The doctor felt himself being spun around and then pressed up against a wall with Spock's body pressing into his. The Vulcan's hand remained on his bottom while the other traveled up his dress shirt to caress his chest. The doctor panted heatedly, tilting his head to the side as Spock began kissing and nipping down his neck.

The hand on his ass was doing miraculous things to McCoy's libido. Turning his head some, he began to pant hot breaths against Spock's ear, causing the Vulcan to breathe a bit heavier. Smirking evilly, McCoy leaned forward and kissed behind the pointed ear, then nipped at it mercilessly. Spock let out something akin to a moan, which caused Bones' hands to become active as well. They slipped up the back of Spock's shirt to caress affectionately. His lips continued to tease Spock's ear, kissing, licking and nipping.

Spock could feel his body heat rising, and Leonard teasing his ear was not helping. He was unbearably hard now. He pressed his hips against McCoy's and moaned when he felt Bones' erection through their clothing. McCoy bit down on Spock's ear quite hard when their erections met, but it only seemed to spur Spock on more aggressively. The Vulcan bit down on the doctor's neck, making the doctor cry out. Their lips met viciously, McCoy dragging his nails down Spock's back and Spock shoving McCoy's pants down. Pulling from the kiss, the Vulcan's eyes turned to look down at Bones' erection.

Licking his lips, he stared at the drops of precum leaking from the tip. Bones closed his eyes, but he could still feel Spock's lustful eyes on him. The hand returned to his ass, only it was skin-on-skin contact now, and Spock's hand was practically a flame on him. His erection twitched with interest at the hand that hovered close to it. Bones panted, swallowing thickly. His hands touched the welts on Spock's back lovingly before descending slowly to sneak under Spock's pants. Spock's breath hitched at the touch of McCoy's hands on his ass. He retaliated by gently touching his finger tips to McCoy's very hard, very hot erection.

"Spock..." Bones whispered softly, laying his forehead against Spock's shoulder and gripping the ass cheeks in his hands.

Spock wrapped his hand around the hard limb and rubbed his thumb over the tip. Bones breathed heavily against his ear and neck and pulled the Vulcan's hips closer to his own. "Leonard..." The Vulcan got a soft moan in return, so he gently nudged the doctor's head with his own. Bones slowly lifted his head and looked at Spock with lustful eyes.

"What?" He asked breathlessly.

Spock smiled some, but leaned forward and kissed Bones slowly, but deep. He lifted his free hand and held the back of Bones' neck as their tongues danced and their breaths mingled. As they kissed, Spock's hand rubbed and stroked the erection it held. Leonard's throat continued to release soft moans and gasps. Bones removed one of his hands from the confines of Spock's pants and reached to the front to unbutton the pants and then he let them drop to the floor. Spock's phallus bobbed and bumped against McCoy's, causing them both to gasp in bliss.

The Vulcan stepped forward, putting a knee between Bones' legs. His hand lowered from the back of Bones' head to grip one of his thighs and lift his leg. McCoy marveled at the closeness of their erections. His free hand hesitantly gripped Spock's erection in return for Spock gripping his. Spock moaned softly and nuzzled McCoy's neck as he began to stroke and jerk the doctor's phallus. Bones bucked his hips and began to copy Spock's hand movements. Spock opened his eyes to watch their hands stroke each others erections.

Bones raised his hand to thread his fingers through Spock's hair and he lowered his head to moan against Spock's ear. He decided his favorite way to tease Spock was his ears. Spock bucked his hips as the heat against his ears sent an electrical shock to his core. He turned his eyes to see the teasing grin on Bones' lips. The Vulcan had to grin back as his hand descended down Bones' erection to grip his sacs. Bones moaned, tilting his head back. The Vulcan took this opportunity to create a mark on Bones' neck. He saw the doctor's eyes snap open and glare down at him.

"Damn it Spock! Did you have to leave a mark?" Bones yelled, gripping Spock's sacs tightly.

Spock flinched some, but he remained calm. "Leonard, I am marking you as my mate."

"Geh!" Leonard blushed heatedly.

"Is that bad?" The Vulcan asked, smiling teasingly.

McCoy gulped some. "Well... no. I guess not." He muttered, looking to the side.

Spock chuckled into his ear and bucked his hips against McCoy's. "No worries, Doctor. If anyone asks, just tell them a you had an allergic reaction to a medication you took for a headache." He said and bit the dark mark on Leonard's neck.

McCoy was silent for a moment, enjoying the soft kisses. "Spock... would you really accept me as your mate?"

"Would I be doing this to you otherwise?" Spock replied, lifting his head to kiss McCoy lovingly.

As the kiss grew deeper, their hands began to move again, the sounds of the sexual activity going on between their bodies made their cores wind tighter. As their climax grew closer, their hips began to buck against each other and their erections ground together. Leonard began to moan more freely, the throbbing in his sacs and phallus growing closer together.

"Spock!"

Spock pressed closer, grinding against McCoy. He grunted against Bones' neck, his hand wrapping around both their erections and beginning to stroke ruthlessly. Leonard released Spock's erection and wrapped his arms around the Vulcan's shoulders, hugging him close. His body grew tense and he shuddered violently, moaning out Spock's name loudly as he released. Panting heavily, he allowed Spock to continue grinding against him in order to reach his own release. Leaning forward, McCoy nipped Spock's ear and whispered dirty things into his ear. Spock blushed green and he grunted as he released against McCoy's shirt.

Panting, the two kissed softly as Spock slowly lowered Bones' leg. He released their now soft penises and nuzzled McCoy's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Bones' waist and kissed him again, loving and affectionate.

"I have to admit..." Bones muttered, licking his lips. "That was hot."

okay! Some of you may not know military time, so here's an explanation!

Take a clock and look at it normally.

You have AM : 00/24, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11

12 am would actually be 00 or 24

You have PM : 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24

So when Bones tells Spock to be at his rooms at 2000, twenty hundred hours, he wants Spock to be at his rooms at 8 o'clock PM. I know, its really confusing.


	4. Chapter 4

LAST CHAPTER! ;.; So sad. I thought there would be more chapters, but it must come to an end, unless anyone has any ideas as to how to continue the story after they mate. **. .** anyone? No? too bad... I hope I've done well capturing Spock's and McCoy's characters... I always worry about that when writing fanfics.

SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER!

I OWNS NOTHING! Cause if I did... Spock and McCoy would be mates!

Ch. 4

It had been a few days since he and Spock had 'gotten together', as most of the rest of the crew had said in the gossip. The lust induced pollen had finally ended and everything was back to normal; or as normal as things could be after that night when he and Spock had, well, jerked each other off against a wall. Lately now, any chance Spock got, he stole a hug from Bones, or even a kiss. Not that Bones minded, but did he have to do it in front of the nurses?

A sweatdrop ran down McCoy's neck as he fanned himself with a piece of paper. The cooling system died for some reason, and it had become very hot. It was bad for the patients so he had all the nurses with one patient to keep them cool using water and rags. The doctor was currently sitting at his desk trying to keep cool as he waited for Spock to return with some ice cubes. His door beeped and Spock entered with a small bowl of ice cubes.

"I'm surprised they didn't melt on your way here." McCoy muttered.

Spock raised an eyebrow at him. "This is a special bowl, my dear Doctor." He said.

McCoy grinned, watching Spock set the bowl on his desk. He reached forward and grabbed a cube of ice. "Oh? And how, pray tell, is that bowl so special, my dear Vulcan?" He asked and pressed the ice cube to his neck.

Spock watched this action, his eyes following McCoy's hand that held the ice. He refrained from licking his lips and opted to clear his throat. "Well, Doctor-" Before he could go on explaining the properties of the special bowl, McCoy stopped him.

"I was being sarcastic Spock, please spare me the suffering of your lecture on why the bowl is so god-damned special!" McCoy sighed and tilted his head back. "Agh! Its sweltering in here!"

Spock swallowed down some saliva. Since he'd had a taste of McCoy's skin and felt the warmth of his body, he yearned for more. Not to mention McCoy had suddenly become much more attractive than usual and he seemed to glow in Spock's eyes. The Vulcan's eyes watched little droplets of freezing water slide down McCoy's neck and under his shirt, stopping as the cloth absorbed the liquid. He cleared his throat again. "Leonard..."

McCoy's hand froze when Spock said his given name. "Yes, Spock?" He asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion. The only time Spock spoke his given name was when they got intimate. He watched the Vulcan step around his desk and kneel at his side.

Spock stared at the wet trail the ice cube had made along McCoy's neck. His mouth watered to lick the trail and leave his own trail of saliva on the doctor's neck. One hand held the arm of the chair while the other rested itself on McCoy's thigh, gripping only tight enough to feel the heat of the skin beneath the light material. The doctor watched Spock lean closer to him, so he leaned back a bit. Their eyes met, one pair blazing with lust and the other uncertain and hesitant.

"Spock..."

Rather than replying, the Vulcan leaned forward quickly and caught a runaway droplet, licking it up with the tip of his tongue. McCoy gasped, a shiver running down his spine to his groin. The doctor swallowed, tilting his head to the side and dropping his hand with the ice, closing his eyes as Spock continued to lick up the cold, wet trail of liquid that was slowly drying on his skin. The hand on his thigh began to get hotter as his breathing began to get faster. Spock's heated mouth was doing marvelous things to his neck. He never knew his neck could be so sensitive.

That hot hand began ascending his thigh toward his crotch. Tilting his head back, he felt Spock's tongue teasing his adam's apple and following another droplet of cold water down toward the hollow between his collar bones. Lifting his ice cold wet hand, Leonard buried it in Spock's hair at the back of his head, spreading his thighs more as that hot hand gripped his crotch. He gripped the black strands and pulled Spock up for a deep kiss. Moaning ever so softly, McCoy's tongue dueled with Spock's, his other hand pulled Spock closer before pushing him back and standing, pinning Spock to the desk behind him.

Their lips met again, bodies pressing tightly together, one of McCoy's hands mussing Spock's hair as Spock's hand continued to grope and rub his rapidly growing hard erection through his pants. Soft moans continued to escape the doctor's mouth as he pressed his hips into Spock's hand. The need to breathe pulled the two from their very erotic kiss, McCoy laying his head on Spock's shoulder and Spock continuing his exploration of his, hopefully soon-to-be, mate's neck. Leonard's hot pants against his neck sent shivers of lust racing to his rock hard erection. His hand started rubbing the doctor faster, drawing a whispered 'yes' from the doctor's mouth and a buck of hips against his hand.

Spock's hand drew away from the doctor's erection to slip into his pants, but a beep sounded from McCoy's door and Kirk entered.

"Bones I-" The captain paused, taking in the flushed faces and Spock's messy hair and swollen lips. He cleared his throat and turned away. "Am I... interrupting something?" He asked.

McCoy pulled away from Spock and made himself presentable. "No, Captain. We were merely... testing... to make sure the pollen is truly gone."

Spock fixed his hair and straightened his shirt. "What McCoy says is true." He muttered.

Kirk turned back around and nodded. "As I was saying... Scotty seems to have hurt his hand while trying to fix the AC. He's in the infirmary now."

McCoy nodded and left the room to go look at Scotty's hand. Spock turned to Kirk and nodded a salute to him.

"So... I take it things are going well for you two?" Kirk asked.

Spock let his lips twitch into a slight smile. "Yes, Captain. They are."

Kirk raised an eyebrow at the slight smile. He grinned. "Not fighting much anymore?"

"Quite the contrary Captain, we still argue. The more we argue the higher our desire for each other goes." Spock explained. "You see, our dear Doctor seems to have a bit of a fetish for aggression."

Kirk blushed and grimaced. "Not that I needed to know that, Mr. Spock. Or wanted to for that matter."

"My apologies, Captain." Spock said and followed Kirk to the bridge.

McCoy wrapped Mr. Scott's hand in a bandage. "Just don't over use it for a couple days. It'll be fine sooner than you know it." Bones said and patted Scotty on the shoulder.

"Thank ya, lad." Scotty grinned and stood from the bio bed. "Ah... by the way... I've been hearin some rumors goin round lately bout you and Mr. Spock."

Bones blushed slightly and turned away to put up his scanner. "Rumors? What kind of... rumors?"

"Aw, ye haven't heard? Dere's a rumor goin round dat you and Mr. Spock have gotten together in a romantic relationship." Scotty smiled. "Not dat I mind! I think ye two are a rather nice couple!"

McCoy groaned. "Ah, those rumors." He laid his head on the wall and let out a sigh. "So, the whole ship knows now?"

"Ah! So its true?!"

"Are you going to let this slip out to anyone else if I say its true?" The doctor asked, turning around to rest his back against the wall.

"Not if ye want me to."

"Yes, we are romantically involved."

"I knew it would happen some day!" Scotty let out a bark of laughter. "So, when did it happen?"

Leonard raised an eyebrow at the engineer. "Why d'you wanna know?"

Scotty shrugged. "I have a soft spot fer romancing between me friends!"

"..." McCoy stared at him.

"So... have ye done da dirty deed yet?"

The doctor flushed red as a tomato. "Get outta here!"

Scotty blinked and rushed out of the room before McCoy could throw the scanner at him. McCoy sighed heavily and stepped back into his office, half disappointed but half relieved that Spock wasn't there. Sitting at his desk, he resumed writing the report on Scotty's hand.

Later that day, after the AC had finally been fixed, McCoy stood on the bridge beside Kirk watching Spock work. He admired the Vulcan's strong back that was perfect for scratching and caressing in the throes of passion, and the strong but gentle hands that had recently been holding him so affectionately. Tilting his head, the good doctor gazed at the science officer's sensitive ears and felt the urge to tease them. Ignoring the sudden impulse, he continued his study of Spock. The long white neck, with a fading green bruise which McCoy had left on him only a few days ago. Then down to his shoulders, broad and muscular, and also perfect for grabbing and holding onto when writhing under that body.

Kirk felt a vein pop on his temple. He didn't have to look at McCoy to know he was eyeing Spock. He could feel that heated gaze and he was pretty sure Spock could feel it too, though he wasn't showing it. He sighed in annoyance, but knew that McCoy wasn't even close to distracting Spock from his work. Sometimes he was happy that Spock was a Vulcan, otherwise the two would be making out in a closet or empty room rather than working. He saw Spock glance at McCoy with the tiniest smile and a raise of the eyebrow in interest.

The captain cleared his throat. "Doctor..." Leonard didn't reply to him, but just conitnued to gaze at Spock. "Bones!"

Bones looked at him. "Yeah, Jim?"

"Did you come here just to eye Mr. Spock or was there something you needed?" Jim teased him, but had an obvious tone of annoyance in his voice. He revelled at the heated blush on Bones' face.

"I'm not eyeing Spock!" The doctor protested, and everyone on the bridge stared at him.

"Don't feel so embarrassed Bones. Everyone on the bridge could feel your heated gaze while you eyed Mr. Spock without even looking at you." The captain smirked as McCoy blushed even more.

"I wasn't eyeing him!" Bones yelled and ran for the lift, ignoring the giggles and chuckles as the doors shut.

Kirk chuckled and watched Spock blush a light green. "Apparently you're not the only one feeling the heat, Spock. Everyone can feel the chemistry between you two."

"I do not know this 'heat' you are talking about, Captain." Spock said and continued working.

"Heat as in the way Bones stares at you. Like he just wants to jump your bones."

Spock blinked and looked at the captain, almost alarmed. "Why would Dr. McCoy want to 'jump my bones'?"

"Its an expression, Mr. Spock." Kirk sighed. "Just... don't let this relationship get in the way of work."

"Of course not, Captain. The good doctor also knows not to get carried away." Spock replied.

"So, I have to ask, did you feel him eyeing you?" Kirk asked out of genuine curiosity.

"Quite obviously Captain. I don't even have to be in the same room as him to know he's thinking about me. We have not melded completly yet, but we are close enough for me to sense him."

"Are you planning on bonding with him completly?"

"If he wishes for it. He is human, a very interesting human, so I will not push it on him."

Kirk hummed softly in understanding and dropped the subject. Turning his eyes back to the screen, he wondered if maybe after the mission, Spock and McCoy would continue staying together. There was only one year left, after all. Glancing at Spock, he wondered if Spock was thinking the same thing. If they melded completly, would McCoy go to Vulcan with Spock, or would Spock live on Earth with Bones?

In Bones' office, he was thinking the same thing as Kirk. Would he and Spock even be together that long? Looking at the ice cubes, he noticed they were melting very slowly. He snorted, that really is a special bowel, he thought and smiled slightly. If possible, he felt he wanted to stay with Spock for a long time to come, until Spock either got tired of him, or found himself another mate. Feeling his heart skip a beat at that thought, he figured that wouldn't happen. When Spock cared for someone, even if he didn't show it, he never went back on those feelings or changed his mind. But was it the same with love? Would Spock want to mate with him and mind meld completly? Closing his eyes, Bones decided he's worry about it later. He was having dinner with Spock tonight and wanted things to go perfectly.

Leonard stared at the bathroom wall in front of him. The arms encirling his waist held him tight and securely. Pursing his lips, he wondered how he and Spock ended up in the bathroom... taking a bath.... together. The night had gone very smoothly. Spock arrived on time, as usual, they ate a nice vegetarian dinner, and then Leonard decided he'd make his favorite devil's cake for Spock. Spock had kept him company in the kitchen, conversing amicably with him. Thats when Spock started teasing McCoy about the apron he was wearing. And in the midst of trying to fight off Spock's playful hands under his shirt, the bowl with the batter got knocked from his grasp, flew into the air and flipped, pouring all the batter onto his and Spock's heads and then landed with a loud crash on the floor.

At the time, Bones was rather pissed about breaking his favorite bowl and ruining the perfectly good chance of showing off his baking skills to Spock, but now, he was just confused. He offered to let Spock take a sonic shower while he cleaned the kitchen, but as he was showing Spock where he kept the towels when Spock had kissed him and dragged him into the shower. So, after cleaning, Spock had suggested a bath.

And so... here they are. Bones leaning back against Spock's nicely built chest and sitting between his legs. He could feel the impressively hard cock against the small of his back and couldn't help but blush and feel the heat and adrenaline rush down to his own cock. Looking up at the ceiling, McCoy sighed in his mind and wondered if this had been Spock's intention all along. The Vulcan had a marvelous way of planning ahead and carrying out those plans to perfection. And the weirder thing was, was that Spock wasn't doing anything, just holding him. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Spock with his eyes closed and worried maybe he'd fallen asleep.

"I assure you, Leonard. I am not asleep. I am merely reveling in the feeling of having you in my arms." Spock said in a professional tone.

"Well... in that tone I can't say that's very romantic, Spock." Bones grumbled.

"Would you prefer me to be romantic, Dr. McCoy?" Spock teased with a playful tone.

Bones felt his eyebrow twitched. Never in his life would he think of Spock as the romantic, playful type until tonight. He'd never even seen the elf-eared hobgoblin smile until the night that they got together. "Then do you mind telling me why we're taking a bath together?"

Spock was silent a moment. "I wanted to."

Leonard's shoulders sagged and he gave up on asking questions. 'So the Vulcan can be selfish?'

"I am highly capable of being selfish, Leonard."

"Would you quit reading my mind!"

"I am not reading your mind. You just think so loudly that I can hear your thoughts through our minor bond. I can sense your emotions even when we're in different rooms because your mind is so open. And right now, I sense that you are, as Jim once said, brooding." Spock felt McCoy tense in his arms, so he smiled and held him closer, brushing his lips against the back of his neck. "But I find that, dare I say, adorable, about you."

"You're calling a grown man adorable? Are you insane?"

"What do you expect me to say, Leonard? I'm in love."

Leonard looked down at the water, feeling a blush creep along his face and he opted for silence again. The silence was slightly awkward, but he began to enjoy the feel of leaning back against Spock and sharing the Vulcan's warmth as the water slowly began to cool. Hesitantly, he linked his fingers with Spock's and laid his head back on the Vulcan's shoulder. Staring at his hands, he began playing with the Vulcan's hands, drawing undiscernable patterns on his palm or just feeling his skin. Spock watched as well, raising an eyebrow at the odd actions. He wanted to ask what illogical thing the doctor was doing, but at the relaxed, peaceful expression, he changed his mind.

"Spock..."

"Hm?"

Bones remained silent a moment. "... When did you fall in love with me?"

Spock thought a moment. "An illogical question, as one does not just fall in love at one moment in time, but gradually over time falls in love, and then continues to fall in love with that one special person." The Vulcan's voice was soft and slightly husky. Taking one of McCoy's hands, he brought it up to his lips and kissed the palm of his hand and held it there. "There have been times when we would argue and you probably wanted to strangle me..." McCoy glared at him. "And I enjoy these debates and arguments; but if you must know, I do not think there was a time when I fell in love, but I came to love you over time. All the times you saved me when I was dying, or when I saved you from being killed."

McCoy listened to the words muttered against the palm of his hand. He shivered and felt his heart skip a beat. Closing his eyes, he turned his face into Spock's neck to hide the warm blush on his cheeks. "So... you can be sweet and romantic."

Spock smirked. "When provoked or if the moment is right, I can be very romantic."

"Is that so?" Leonard smirked back.

"Yes, it is so."

"Well, I've seen you playful and I've seen you selfish-"

"I have never been playful." Spock said suddenly.

McCoy blinked. "Yes you have! In the kitchen!"

"I was not being playful, I was merely... as humans will say... feeling you up." The Vulcan closed his eyes in denial.

Bones' rolled his eyes and climbed out of the bath. "Whatever you say Spock, my mood is now ruined."

Spock tilted his head curiously, wondering how the 'mood' was 'ruined' and what 'mood' Bones spoke of. He watched Leonard grab a towel and start drying off and opted to follow suit. As Spock dried off, Leonard slipped into a robe and stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Spock soon followed.

"I'm curious, Leonard. What 'mood' do you speak of?"

Leonard sighed and walked up to his brandy collection. "Don't be so blind, Spock. I'm talking about the bedroom mood." Spock remained silent, still unsure of what the 'mood' is. "You know... the mood in which leads to couples making love. The loving, romantic mood." He poured them both a shot of brandy.

Spock's eyes lit up in understanding. "And, tell me, how the romantic 'mood' was ruined."

"Because you're in denial that you were being playful earlier." The doctor replied and handed Spock his shot.

Spock watched McCoy down his shot before setting his glass down. The Vulcan didn't down his shot, rather he set the full glass down next to McCoy's before stepping closer to his love. "How do you bring the 'mood' back?"

The doctor pursed his lips and turned away. "You can figure that one out by yourself Spock. You're smart enough, aren't you?"

"Does logic have anything to do with the 'mood'?" Spock watched his love flop down on the bed and rest his hands over his stomach, the robe parting to show Leonard's legs.

"You tell me." Bones shrugged.

Spock stared at the doctor for a moment before approaching the bed. He sat on the edge and leaned over him, one hand by the doctor's hip and the other by his head. "You haven't told me yet." The Vulcan whispered.

Leonard raised an eyebrow at him. "Told you what?"

"When did you fall in love with me?" Spock asked, a teasing glint in his eyes. Leonard shifted uncomfortable, blushing and looking away. Spock blinked at this action. Lifting a hand, he gently grasped Leonard's chin and gently forced him to look him in the eye. "Tell me..."

The doctor swallowed nervously. "I-I don't know. I don't think I even noticed my feelings until we started... you know... the pollen and... the forced kisses."

Spock raised an eyebrow and released McCoy's chin. "'Forced' kisses? Need I remind you, Doctor, that you kissed me back."

"Well... I think the first kiss is when I realized the depth of my feelings, well, that I had any feelings for you at all. So I'm not even exactly sure when these feelings started." The doctor glanced up at Spock.

Spock was silent a moment, but then he began stroking McCoy's cheeks. He rose an eyebrow teasingly. "You should shave in the morning, you're starting to get stubbles." He leaned down and lightly pecked McCoy's lips as the doctor glared at him.

After a moment and looking in each other's eyes, they kissed deeper, McCoy wrapping his arms around Spock's neck to pull him closer. Their hearts pounded as the kiss deepened, tongues rubbing and caressing each other. Kiss after kiss was given and accepted between the two. McCoy's hand journeyed down Spock's neck and under the robe to his chest. Spock shivered, the places where McCoy's hand touched him igniting on fire. His own hand untied the robe and spread it open as he kissed down his neck.

"Is this mood right?" The Vulcan asked.

"... Shut up and kiss me, ya damn hobgoblin." The doctor grumbled and pulled his lover into another deep kiss.

As the kiss grew more heated, Spock climbed on top of Leonard. Bones untied Spock's robe and opened it, spreading his own legs to allow Spock to lay between them. The skin on skin contact was so much better then the jerking off with pants still on. Spock admitted a very soft groan while McCoy gasped and bucked his hips, arms around the Vulcan's shoulders and gripping the robe on his back. Spock's hands traced down McCoy's chest and sides as he panted against the slightly tanned neck, eyes watching what was happening between their bodies.

Bones' stomach twitched at the light brush of fingertips against the skin. His body shivered from Spock's heated gaze. His blue eyes stared up at the ceiling, basking in the Vulcan's firey Vulcan's hand stilled on his hip, the finger tips rubbing gently, teasingly. Closing his eyes, McCoy concentrated on Spock's hand as it wrapped around his arousal. He let out a heated pant, hips twitching at the slow, teasing hand. The Vulcan's lips butterflied over Leonard's shoulder, leaving behind little red marks.

Spock panted heatedly against McCoy's neck, his thumb dancing over the head of the hot erection in his hand, gently pressing down against the slit. McCoy let out a breathy moan and nudged his head against Spock's. Spock lifted his head, surprised when McCoy kissed him heatedly and rolled them over. Looking up at the doctor on top of him, he raised an eyebrow at the annoyed glare Bones was giving him.

"Did I do something wrong, Leonard?" Spock asked curiously.

"Yeah, you're being so damn slow I can't take it." The doctor grumbled and removed his robe the rest of the way. He looked down and saw Spock eyeing his body up and down, a green flush coloring his cheeks. McCoy smirked. "Like what you see, Spock?"

Spock raised his hands and stroked McCoy's chest, lightly brushing over his nipples. "Yes, I do, Doctor." He whispered and sat up, holding the doctor in his lap. He leaned forward to kiss Bones deeply while his hands caressed over his sides round to his back.

McCoy felt himself flush a bit. Spock's hands were so hot against his already hot skin. As they kissed, he pressed his hips into Spock's, his own hands wandering through the black hair and down over the Vulcan's strong chest and shoulders. He vaguely felt one of Spock's hands leave his back, but ignored it and continued kissing the Vulcan, all tongues, teeth and lips. Spock's hand soon returned, but it was wet. McCoy felt that hand descend down his back and to his buttocks, three wet fingers teasing his cleft. Bones moaned softly, his hips twitching at the strange feeling. Spock's middle finger began gently teasing the doctor's anal entrance. Leonard's breath hitched at the feeling and he pulled away from the kiss.

"Spock..."

"Yes, Doctor?" Spock whispered, kissing down the doctor's neck.

"Don't you wanna... you know... do it your way first?" McCoy panted, looking down into the Vulcan's eyes.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "My way?"

"Yeah. You know... mind meld or whatever?"

Spock blinked. "You wish to be bonded with me?"

McCoy snorted. "Do you wish me to bonded with you?"

"I wish you to be bonded to me, but I also wish to be bonded with you." Spock smiled a bit and McCoy learned he couldn't win to that smile.

The doctor squirmed a bit, the finger doing marvelous things to his rectum. "Spock... bond with me..."

Spock smiled more and slowly laid down, pulling McCoy down to lay atop him. "Very well, Leonard." He lifted his hand and put it into position on McCoy's face and instructed the doctor to do the same to him. Leonard closed his eyes and relaxed against the Vulcan's strong body.

Leonard soon felt another presence within his mind and relaxed even more. Spock's calm state of mind calmed the doctor even more, but the doctor could even sense arousal within the Vulcan and felt himself grow harder. As Spock removed his hand, McCoy could still feel the Vulcan in his head. Spock took McCoy's hand off his face and kissed the palm, waiting for his new mate to open his eyes. When McCoy did, their eyes met and the doctor raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"That was it?" The doctor asked.

"Yes..."

"What? No ceremony or weird dance or nothin?"

It was Spock's turn to raise a questioning eyebrow. "No. You were expecting a 'dance'?"

"Maybe?" The doctor grinned. "Of course, there's always the horizontal tango." Spock stared at him confused. "Its an expression, Spock, don' worry 'bout it." Leonard whispered and kissed Spock lightly. He took one of Spock's hand and pushed it down to between his legs. "Do it, Spock... Please..."

Spock closed his eyes, his ears burning and body trembling as the heated, husky Georgian accent began to slip into the good doctor's voice. Gently, he rolled them over and leaned over the doctor and once again covered his hands in a warm oil and reached down between Leonard's legs and pried one finger in. McCoy gasped, arching slightly, hands rubbing Spock's chest as the Vulcan kissed his neck affecionately. Spock gently pressed a second finger in and gently thrust them in and out of the tight opening. He could feel McCoy's heart racing and breaths coming in short. His own heart was racing just as fast, the heat around his fingers was just amazing, so he added a third finger. Leonard's body flinched some. Concerned, Spock looked at his face.

"Leonard... are you alright?"

The doctor swallowed and nodded. "I'm fine..." He looked up at Spock and blushed. "Just... hurry up... I can' take it anymore..."

Spock nodded and gently removed his fingers. He sat up and grabbed the bottle of oil he'd been using and poured some into his hand. McCoy watched him rub the oil over his length and swallowed. As the Vulcan leaned back over him, pressing their hips together, Leonard closed his eyes and clenched the strong shoulders above him as he felt the heat and dull pain of a throbbing, hot limb pressing into him and breaching his inner walls. As Spock pressed in deeper, he let out a soft, pained gasp. The Vulcan stopped and looked down at him, flushed and panting.

"Leonard-"

"I-I'm fine... just... wait a moment..."

Spock paused and marveled when the doctor reached up and hugged him close, arms around his neck and pressing their bodies closer together. The Vulcan felt a strange warmth in his gut and his heart began to calm. He felt Leonard's body slowly relaxing and figured the pain was easing away. Leonard looked up at the green flush on Spock's angular face and felt himself calm more. He reached up and stroked a green cheek, feeling butterflies flutter in his stomach.

"Spock..."

"Yes, T'hy'la?"

"Move dammit, or I'm gonna do the damn movin for ya!"

Spock raised an eyebrow, but smiled some and leaned down closer to McCoy and pistoned his hips, starting a slow pace, his engorged member thrusting deeply into the loose hole. He could feel the doctor's erection slipping along his abdomen and hear his mate's deep moans and high pitched gasps next to his ear. McCoy's arms tightened around the Vulcan's shoulders and he wrapped his legs around Spock's hips, bringing him deeper inside. A particularly loud moan of the Vulcan's name left the human's lips and Leonard's hips bucked.

"Spock... again... do that again..." The doctor gasped and kissed his Vulcan lover deeply, moaning continuously at the aching pleasure where their bodies were joined.

Spock admitted a soft moan, wrapping an arm around McCoy's waist as he thrusted faster and harder while his other hand reached up to the doctor's face and positioned his fingers on the psi points. McCoy wrenched his lips from Spock's and let out a hoarse cry of bliss as he felt Spock's pleasure as well as his own. He felt Spock throbbing within him and felt the Vulcan's raspy gasps and breaths against his shoulder and neck. Leonard admitted a soft whimper as he felt his orgasm approaching quickly, the double stimulation becoming too much for him to handle.

"Spock... T'hy'la... love you..."

Spock shuddered, hearing McCoy call him the loving Vulcan endearment pushing him over the edge. He spilled his seed within the human, slowly riding the waves of bliss, as he felt the human's milky white substance hit his stomach and chest. Leonard fell limp against the bed, panting heavily. Spock breathed deeply, planting soft kisses on the neck and shoulder in front of him as he slowly pulled out. His hands caressed heated, sweaty sides and hips as he descended his kisses to the doctor's chest and stomach, licking up the bitter seed.

"Quit man-handlin me, damn hobgloblin..."

Spock chuckled at the breathy insult. He continued his descent to McCoy's pelvis and cleaned the flaccid member. McCoy grunted and playfully swatted at the Vulcan's head, muttering 'stop'. Spock sat up and stared down at his mate. The human looked thoroughly... fucked. Spock felt his Vulcan instincts start kicking in, telling him to claim the good doctor again; but, he pushed the instincts back and settled for lying next to his mate and holding him close. He felt Leonard's heart rate begin to slow down and soon discovered his lover was asleep.

The next morning, Spock was nearly late to shift. He entered the bridge slightly flushed and fixing his shirt. Kirk looked up and stared.

"Alright, there, Spock?"

"Quite, Captain." Spock replied and sat down at his console.

Kirk stared at his back for a moment, then smirked when he noticed the hickey just under Spock's right ear. 'Someone had fun this morning...'

OMG!~ I FINISHED IT! It took me soooooo long. ;.;

I can't believe I actually had trouble writing a sex scene! Thats not like me! Anyways... I hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks for reading! Please R&R!


End file.
